headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Rankings/Top 10 Underrated Characters
my]] thoughts about underrated characters. Of course, this is just my opinion, and you may disagree, but it's your choice. What does underrated mean? First off, let's start with a brief explanation of what does word underrated mean, because some people don't understand it. As the dictionary says, it's definition is : Let's use it in a sentence. "This book is underrated" or "This movie is underrated". Got it? Now let's start the rankings. __T0C__ Number 10 [[China|''China]] Most users here think that China is bad, but that is because they don't play with him as much as they play againist him. If you are the player and he is the opponent, then you can easily score goals, even if you use Colombia. However, there is something weird when you play with him. In his first shot, when the ball hits the opponent, he will get punched by monkeys for 3 seconds, and China doesn't follow the ball, meaning that if the ball bounces off the opponent it won't always bounce in your goal, that only happens sometimes. About his second shot, it is just amazing. A Buddha statue will come out from the ground, and throw some water along with the ball towards the opponent. The fact that opponents can't counter it is very good for you. Characters after Asura seem to have trouble countering it, and even blocking it, so it is an easy goal. TL;DR- The after-effects of both of his powershoots are good. Number 9 [[The Philippines|Philippines]] Now, Philippines isn't that underrated, because none of the rankings on this wiki contains her as they are outdated. But most people outside the wiki say that out of all the 4 characters added in Update 6.0, she is the worst. That is not true at all! Philippines is an AMAZING character, and I managed to reach Stage 201 in survival with her, making the wiki record. If you want proof, then check the HSW Discord. All 3 of her shots are amazing. First of all, her PBE is one of the best PBE's that D&D ever made. Right after the blast after her, she fires a chewing gum, so if the opponent missed the first explosion, he won't miss this! The gum stuns the opponent for 1.5 seconds, and therefore gives you a chance for a goal just by kicking the stunned opponent. But, her PBE works best in combo with her air shot, and it's a guaranteed goal, even if the opponent has their powershot ready! About her ground shot and counter-attack, there isn't much to say, but in 80% of the times, they give a goal. The good thing is that they are fast, and you can easily make a turnaround with her. About her ground shot, the bad thing is that it goes over the opponent's goal, but at least it gives you some time. TL;DR - Her powershoots are short and fast and can easily score a goal Number 8 [[Czech Republic|Czech Republic]] Now I know that you probably won't agree with this one, but that's because you don't know how to use this electric demon. About his air shot, well, it is bad, you can't control the ball's direction and bounce, and about a half of the times you use it, it will be an own goal. About his counter-attack, well it is one of the worst counter-attacks in the game. It is almost always an own goal, and when it isn't , it is usually power-blocked or it bounces all across the terrain. But, there is one specific thing that makes this guy much better than most of people think : He is '''great' for unlocking better characters, a.k.a. the characters that you have to unlock without jumping. His power button effect is amazing, if you know how to use it. He does fly to the sky, and sometimes it can cause an own goal, but, it is great for blocking powershoots that go high in the air. Basically, use your PBE about a second before you see your opponent using their shot, and you should land on the goal. When you see them using their powershoot, try to jump of the goal and block the ball. About his ground shot, it is amazing as well, as sometimes it can score a goal even if the opponent has their power on. Another good thing about it is that it is long, so if you are playing againist a tough opponent you can spam your ground shot, and if you are leading the game, you can win the match. TL;DR - His air shot and counter-attack suck, but he has an amazing PBE and a ground shot, therefore good for unlocking characters where you shouldn't jump in order to unlock them. Number 7 [[USA|''USA]] A large number of wikians thinks that The US is one of the 10 worst characters. When you play againist him, it might be hard, since the ball is invisible and you have to camp on our goal in order to defend it. You would think that the opponent would act the same? You're wrong! The opoonent CAN see the ball! This means that your powershoot is useless, or is it? There are only 2 reasons why is this character up here : 1) Pets 2) The ball is a few inches away from his head when using a powershoot. Reason 1. Pets. If you have a pet that is made specially for defending your goal, than you can climb on it, and block some powershoots easier than without your pet. The pets are useful for USA' shot too. This means that if you jump while on a pet, your current height will be higher than the goal. So, do you think that USA's powershoot will go over the opponents goal? Well, you're wrong! He has one of the rare powershoots in which gravity has something to do with the powershoot itself, and in this case, the ball will most likely land in the highest spot of your opponent's goal, in the place he can't reach even by jumping. Reason 2. If you are in a crisis and you need to score a goal, use his powershoot right in front of the opponents goal. It always, ALWAYS, ALWAYS gives a goal to your opponent, even if your opponent is Nepal! The reason for this is because the ball starts a few inches away from your head, and those "few inches" are bigger than every character's width! This means that you can score a goal, even if they grow larger! TL;DR- Good if you have a pet, or if you managed to get to the opponents goal. Number 6 [[Mon-K|Mon-K]] People say that this guy causes a lot of own goals and do not recommend him if you want to want to score some goals, but again, there is a reason why people think like that. He is very expensive, and if you don't own a Nike Air Max Plus SE, or a GUCCI T-shirt, then the only way for you to play with him is by using glitches. When this character was brand new, the "play with any character" glitch was working in almost all modes, and it gave players the chance to test him. Back then, Mon-K '''SUCKED'. Every time you used his air shot from your side of the terrain, you could expect an own goal, and if you used the ground shot anywhere further than the middle, you would also get an own goal! But, D&D realized that a character they made is bad and they buffed him in the Update 5.0, and it was a revolutionary update, adding a new mode, and unfortunately, fixing many glitches. Because these glitches were fixed, a lot of people didn't know how to test the new, better Mon-K, so they didn't update his rank (and he wasn't even near the top 20), and 80% of them didn't even know that Mon-K was buffed, so they quit playing with him. Today, you can use Lucky Patcher to "buy" this powerful character, and trust me, he is now amazing. Of course, a goal isn't guaranteed 100% of the time, but own goals are a past with this character. TL;DR - He is underrated because people don't know that he was buffed. Number 5 To be continuedadded numbuh 6 Category:Character Rankings Category:Rankings Category:HSFan2